my_hero_academia_new_yorkfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
This page refers to the United States of America 'in ''My Hero Academia. After the insurgence of quirks plunges society into chaos, the United States decides to establish the first official hero system in Rhode Island to control the mayhem. Out of 189 vigilantes, Rhode Island recognizes the first seven Licensed Professional Heroes in the legislation known as the Hero Constitution. My Hero Academia: New York's Expansion Some people speculate that the Hero Constitution defines a villain rather than what it means to be a hero. To revise the faults in the Rhode Island Hero Constitution, all fifty states choose to develop their own statewide hero system. Almost all fifty states require at least two years of college education to become a licensed hero in their respective state. However, new generations know a college education doesn't guarantee whether they become a full-time Licensed Professional Hero or not. According to a nationwide survey, least 60% of university students across the country consider their time and tuition put into "Heroic Studies" a "waste of time." Since people with quirks struggle to find a job, the socioeconomic circumstances for Quirkless individuals worsen annually. As of this year, 32/50 states list Quirklessness as a '''"Disability", leading to international controversy. Historical Timeline 20XX: The first quirk appears in China. As news hits the United States, the government forces a media blackout to hide the existence of supernatural powers. 20XX +1: As news of quirks spreads to Canada and Mexico, information leaks become a risk to national security. The United States closes its borders, pulls out of international organizations aside from the United Nations, and increases its security measures, becoming entirely self-reliant. People who leave the country permanently lose citizenship. Nothing prevents citizens from leaving if they choose to. 20XX +3: As quirks begin to appear in the United States, the government begins to move the families of children who develop quirks into detention camps. The government separates them from society and places them in prison-like institutions with limited contact to the outside world. The facilities monitor all calls and visits. Anyone who speaks or hears of quirks vanishes under the pretense of some "crime" or "permanent vacation". 20XX +4: The government establishes the Anomalous Persons Containment Agency (APCA). It's tasked with the protection of information pertaining to "anomalous individuals" who possess quirks. 20XX +7: The term “quirk” and "quirk user" start to spread across several countries instead of "anomalous individuals" or "anomalous persons" because of its discriminatory connotation. Other more discriminatory individuals maintain the term “anomalous persons". 20XX +17: A fire-based quirk user destroys the American embassy in Germany after an information leak, revealing the United State's detention camps and its horrendous conditions. The APCA determines anomalous persons as a national security threat and increases security measures. Conditions worsen for quirk users in the United States. 20XX +18: The bioluminescent baby in China turns eighteen. The "Glowing Baby", as refers to him internationally, speaks out for the rights of those who have developed quirks. He compares the countries that are imprisoning quirk users and their families to Nazi Germany. This creates widespread discourse around the world. 20XX +21: APCA finishes construction of the first vaults, which refer underground labs that are designed specifically for the long term storage anomalous persons with bare minimum comfort. The APCA develops individual-specific containment designed to counter the exact properties of the individual’s quirks, making breaches near impossible. Many of these early innovations create the foundation of quirk-based security worldwide after society stabilizes in 2XXX +135. 20XX +56: The percentage of the population that receives the label "anomalous persons" by the APCAS (Anomalous Persons Containment Agency Standard) reaches 5%. APCA begins to have trouble making space to contain anomalous persons and the quality of the institutions rapidly deteriorate. 2XXX +125: The percentage of the population that receives the label "anomalous persons" by the APCAS (Anomalous Persons Containment Agency Standard) reaches 20%. A group of anomalous persons manages to escape containment and vanish. Later that year, the escapees reveal the truth. The conspiracy becomes known to the American people as the “125 Year Secret" and quickly leads to growing nationwide protests. 2XXX +126: APCA needs to perform damage control against riots, assassinations of government officials, destroyed vaults, and the staff slaughtered. The United States enters the first stages of a revolution. 2XXX +127-133: The United States falls into a state of chaos for six years. After the 125 Year Secret comes to light internationally in 2XXX +127, the United Nations evict the United States. After two years in hiding, revolutionaries assassinate the current president in his sleep. Quirk Users and Quirkless fight in a brief civil war in 2XXX +128 to fight for control. While quirk users are the minority, they have the advantage of being living weapons. They defend their territory in the center of New York. They also sway many of the more radical-minded quirkless to join their side. 2XXX +135: Through United Nations intervention and exposure to media portraying nations where quirk users and quirkless have come to live in a state of relative peace, the two sides form a treaty and begin to repair the nation together. Discrimination remains rampant, but the nation becomes functional. The United States introduces its quirk-based security measures internationally, and society finally starts to stabilize. 2XXX +???: Rhode Island develops the first Hero System in the world by recognizing seven heroes out of 189 vigilantes in the United States. This legislation becomes known as the Hero Constitution. Other states soon follow this system, developing their own variation of licensure and training that rapidly develops over time. A quirk-based technological revolution begins in the United States, using the foundations of the advances quirk-based security to produce support gear. 20XX +227 ['''Current]:''' The hero system spreads across the world internationally in 184 countries. Quirk Statistics America (QSA) releases its annual report. This report shows that out 80% of the population that now possess quirks, 50% have powers that have use in modern heroics. Currently, 80% of the worldwide population have quirks while 20% remain quirkless. The current crime rate in all countries is 20%, with the exception of Japan's steadily rising 6%. Locations New York * Seneca Lake *Ithcona, New York *New York City, New York Category:Locations Category:Country